


A Birthday Promise

by Sehun_x_Baek



Series: SeBaek Drabble Collection [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehun_x_Baek/pseuds/Sehun_x_Baek
Summary: Sehun made a promise to himself, that this birthday would be different. That he’d spend it with someone.





	A Birthday Promise

**Author's Note:**

> As with my other stories, I wrote this a long time ago. But how fitting to post it on here today right?~ Happy Sehun Day everyone~ ^_^
> 
> I actually used some honorifics this time. I usually avoid it since they get kind of complicated sometimes and I’m not very familiar with them, but I felt like it was needed here. Like I said, I’m unfamiliar with this, go ahead and correct me if I used something wrong.
> 
> For those who aren’t familiar:
> 
> Ssi (씨; pronounced shee): When appended to a full name or personal name, it indicates that the speaker considers the speakee to be of the same or a higher social level than themselves, and is most commonly used to refer to strangers or acquaintances. When appended to a surname, it indicates that the speaker considers themselves to be of a higher station than the speakee, and has a "distant" connotation that is considered rude if applied to elders.
> 
> Nim (님): Reserved for anyone of a higher station than the speaker, or those whom the speaker holds in high regard. For example, students may call their upperclassmen Seonbae-nim. It may be dropped if the parties involved are close enough that such formalities are unnecessary, such as with family and close friends. People mostly using this honorific are employees of a store, company, hospital etc when addressing customers. Or to your boss.
> 
> Dae Pyo: What you call a CEO.

"That will be all. I'd like to see this problem resolved as quickly as possible."

Sehun hung up the phone, his hand resting on it for a moment before pulling it away. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his frustration as his eyes landed on the calendar on his desk. He stared at the numbers, the date bringing him more discomfort in his already upset mood.

His birthday was that weekend. He wasn’t the type to get excited for his birthday, and it often sprung up on him without realizing how close it had gotten. But as he got older, the feeling of loneliness increased with each birthday he spent alone. He used to order his favorite food as a little treat to himself and relax watching a movie at home. But even this would draw attention to the fact that he had no one to celebrate with. So he started to avoid celebrating it all together. However, that didn’t help either, the date always managed to linger at the back of his mind, and he still dwelled on the fact that he was alone.

He had made a promise to himself, that this birthday would be different. That he’d spend it with someone. 

Sehun interlocked his fingers as he rested his hands on his desk. There was only one person he'd like to spend his birthday with...but honestly he felt a little uncomfortable asking him.

Sehun sighed as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. After a long moment of thinking to himself, Sehun reached forward to press a button on his phone.

“Byun-Ssi, can you come in here for a moment?"

There were only two ways Sehun called Baekhyun into his office: With a calm voice, or an irritated voice. This time it was the latter, and Baekhyun let out a small sigh, wishing it was the former. Regardless, he promptly got up from his seat to enter Sehun's office.

He quietly shut the door behind him, staring at Sehun sitting behind his desk still rubbing his eyes. He could tell he was in an especially bad mood.

Baekhyun approached the desk and sat down in the chair in front of Sehun, speaking to him in a gentle voice, "What can I help you with Dae Pyo Nim?”

Sehun let out a sigh, and then finally dropped his hand away from his face onto his lap as he looked up at Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun..." Sehun started, which caught Baekhyun off guard. He never called him that, and it made Baekhyun's heart skip a little.

"Yes?" Baekhyun asked after a long break of silence.

Sehun sighed again, the awkwardness of the situation really starting to set in. 

Baekhyun had been, for quite a few years now, Sehun's secretary. But their relationship was a little more complicated than that. When Baekhyun first started working for Sehun, there was an undeniable tension between them. After a series of subtle flirtatious glances sent towards each other (due to their strong mutual attraction) the tension was finally broken. Sehun shoved Baekhyun against the wall of his office and pressed a mess of lust filled kisses on Baekhyun's lips. Baekhyun enjoyed it immensely, and let go of his own pent up sexual desires, grabbing onto Sehun wherever he wanted to, caressing his abs as he moaned into their kisses. It quickly escalated into something more, a heated moment of passion on the floor of Sehun's office.

For years now, Sehun had been inviting Baekhyun into his office with a calm voice, wishing to enjoy a little passion in the middle of his stressful day. However, their relationship had never grown into anything more during all this time, it was purely sexual. 

This was partly because: 1. Sehun had no idea how to be romantic 2. They never tried discussing their relationship.

Sehun had certainly never taken Baekhyun out anywhere, and he knew asking him would be crossing an unspoken barrier in their relationship. Sehun didn't necessarily have a problem with commitment, but he wasn't sure if Baekhyun did. He wasn’t sure if Baekhyun was just fooling around, and any hint of developing their relationship further might scare him off. He didn’t want to lose Baekhyun, but at the same time, he didn’t want to stay this way either. 

"...This weekend...I'd like you to come over to my house."

Baekhyun stared blankly at him, the awkward silence growing with each torturous second Sehun waited for his reply. 

"...Me?" Baekhyun asked as he pointed at himself.

"Yes, you Baekhyun."

Baekhyun sat silently again, trying his best to figure out the intent behind Sehun inviting him over. He figured this had to be some kind of work party, that there would be other people there besides himself. Sehun couldn’t possibly be asking him on a date, Baekhyun was just a secretary after all, and Sehun was the CEO of his own company. He had always assumed he was just a plaything for Sehun, something pretty to look at and enjoy occasionally. He never complained, since Sehun was such a fine man himself, and never expected Sehun to give him any more attention than that.

"Is it a no?" Sehun asked after he couldn't take any more silence.

Baekhyun quickly shook his head, "No no! It's a yes! Sorry I was just surprised!"

Sehun let out a small breath of relief, unsure of what he would have done if Baekhyun rejected him.

"You know, you don't have to come just because I'm your boss."

Baekhyun shook his head again, "I want to come."

Sehun stared into Baekhyun's eyes for a long moment, a knot twisting in his stomach now that the commitment had been made. The problem still remained, he had no idea how to be romantic. If he wanted this to go right, he was going to need to look up some help.

“Good. You are dismissed.”

Baekhyun smiled and nodded before getting up to leave the room. Once the door closed, Sehun instantly began searching on his computer for ideas on a romantic date.

———————————

Baekhyun hesitated for a moment, taking a few relaxing breaths before pressing the doorbell for Sehun's house. It didn't take long for the door to open, and Baekhyun was greeted by a very nervous looking Sehun. Sehun quickly invited Baekhyun inside, taking his coat for him as he told him to make himself comfortable in the other room. Baekhyun watched as Sehun practically ran away into the kitchen, leaving him alone in the entranceway.

A little stunned by the rushed meeting, Baekhyun paused temporarily before making his way into the living room. He wasn't surprised to see how sleek and expensive Sehun's furnishings were, but what did surprise him were the dim lit candles decorating the room, accompanied by soft music playing in the background. It instantly made him feel nervous, realizing that this definitely wasn’t a work party, and he was definitely the only one invited.

After trying to relax on the couch for a while (but failing as he looked around at the romantic atmosphere anxiously), Sehun eventually returned holding two wine glasses.

He sat down next to Baekhyun as he handed him one of the glasses, "Sorry, I was right in the middle of putting something in the oven.”

Baekhyun took the wine glass, and paused for a moment as he processed Sehun’s words.

“You cook?”

“…Not normally.” Sehun answered slowly, “I’m sorry if it doesn’t turn out the best.”

Baekhyun gulped nervously, the situation becoming more and more clear. Sehun had cooked for him…for their date together. Sehun had really set this entire evening up just for him.

“…I’m sure it will be fine Dae Pyo nim.” Baekhyun weakly smiled, quickly taking a sip of his wine after answering.

He was instantly gratified by the taste in his mouth, the quality of the wine far superior to any he had tasted before. He stared at his glass, wondering how much it was worth.

Sehun hadn’t taken a sip yet, he was too preoccupied staring at Baekhyun. A small smile grew on his face, pleased that Baekhyun was really there with him. It was already the best birthday he had in many years.

“We’re alone, just call me Sehun.”

Baekhyun’s breath halted, feeling nervous at even the thought of calling him that. He simply nodded as he took another sip, not sure how to answer.

There was a long moment of silence before Sehun suddenly scooted closer to Baekhyun, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and holding him close. Baekhyun tensed up, his heart tightening in his chest as he remained still. He watched Sehun’s hand as he began to caress his arm a little, affectionately rubbing it with his thumb.

Baekhyun listened to the romantic lyrics of the song quietly playing in the background, the words increasing how nervous he felt. He wasn’t prepared for this, for Sehun to treat him this way. Sehun was so handsome and wealthy, he could have anyone he wanted. Why settle for him?

The silence between them was broken by the alarm for the oven, and Sehun removed his hand as he stood up.

“Go ahead and sit at the table, I’ll be right back.”

Baekhyun watched as Sehun walked away, not missing the opportunity to admire Sehun’s perfect butt. He took a deep breath as he stood up, making his way over to sit down at the table, which was also decorated with a few candles.

It took Sehun longer than he was anticipating, having difficulty in preparing the dish. He eventually returned, holding the two plates and placing them on the table. Baekhyun smiled slightly as he stared at the food, already noticing that it probably wasn’t going to taste the best. But he didn’t mind, it was the thought that counted, and Baekhyun was touched by it.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun spoke in a warm tone.

Sehun hesitated, and smiled slightly as he joined Baekhyun in sitting down, “Thank you for coming.”

Baekhyun noticed an almost solum look flicker in Sehun’s eyes, and wondered if there was possibly a deeper meaning for Sehun inviting him over. 

“I’m happy to be here.” Baekhyun answered, watching Sehun’s expression closely.

Sehun smiled again, staring into Baekhyun’s eyes. They maintained a locked gaze for a long moment before Sehun finally looked down at his food to begin eating. Baekhyun started eating as well, and smiled to himself at the slight bitter taste.

“It’s my birthday today.” Sehun suddenly spoke, causing Baekhyun to look up at him in surprise.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have gotten you something.”

“I don’t need anything…You being here is enough.” Sehun answered slowly, staring at Baekhyun affectionately.

Baekhyun felt a nervous throb at his heart, and he remained silent as they continued staring at each other. Sehun suddenly raised his hand onto the table, and reached across to hold onto Baekhyun’s hand, squeezing it gently. Baekhyun held his breath as he stared at their hands, Sehun’s so much larger than his own.

Sehun wanted to say something, but couldn’t think of the right words to say. Instead, after squeezing Baekhyun’s hand again, he nervously recoiled his hand to continue eating. They ate quietly together, the music filling in the awkward silence.

After dinner Baekhyun insisted on helping Sehun clean up, and assisted bringing the dishes into the kitchen. That’s when Baekhyun realized why Sehun was so reluctant to let him help, seeing what a disaster the kitchen was in for preparing such a simple meal. Baekhyun didn’t say anything, just smiled to himself as he placed the dishes down.

Once they returned to the living room, Baekhyun watched as Sehun blew out the candles. It started to slowly sink in, something that Baekhyun probably should have realized earlier. It was getting to the more intimate part of their evening, and Baekhyun watched with increasing nerves as Sehun blew out each candle.

Although they already had sex so many times together before, tonight was very different. It wasn’t just random lust, the affection in Sehun’s eyes throughout the evening had made that clear. Baekhyun wasn’t sure what to expect.

After the room had fallen dark without the light from the candles, Sehun reached for Baekhyun’s hand and held onto it as he walked towards his bedroom. Baekhyun’s heart started beating rapidly as he followed him, trying his best to mentally prepare himself.

Sehun closed the door once they were both inside, and then went over to stand by his dresser. Baekhyun watched as he started to undress himself, and he nervously began to do the same. He was too busy concentrating on himself to notice Sehun grab something out of the dresser, and was surprised when Sehun approached him, holding out a clean night shirt for him to wear. He looked up at Sehun, and realized that he hadn’t completely stripped himself. He had simply changed into some clothes to sleep in.

Baekhyun slowly reached out to grab the shirt, still a little confused. Sehun realized Baekhyun was lost, and licked his lips nervously before explaining. He was afraid of how Baekhyun might react to this.

“…I…just want to hold you.”

Baekhyun remained silent, still staring at Sehun in surprise. Of all the things he was possibly expecting, this wasn’t one of them.

“…Ok.”

Sehun took a deep breath as he walked away and crawled into the bed. Baekhyun hesitated before pulling on the shirt Sehun had given him, and then got into the bed as well. Once they were under the covers together, Sehun scooted close to Baekhyun, reaching out to hold him tightly.

There was a long silence as they cuddled together, both of them enjoying the feeling of the embrace. However, both their hearts were still beating nervously, especially Sehun’s as he gathered the courage to ask the question he had wanted to for many years now.

“…Baekhyun…will you be my boyfriend?”

Baekhyun gripped tightly onto Sehun, those words sending a shock through him. Of all the years Baekhyun had known him, he never thought he would ask him that. He nuzzled closer to Sehun, burying his face as he answered.

“…Yes.”

Sehun let out a sigh, and smiled as he hugged Baekhyun closer, “Baekhyun…I’m sorry I didn’t ask you sooner.”

Baekhyun’s body relaxed, and he smiled as he hugged Sehun back, “It’s ok Sehun.”

Sehun felt a warm tingle inside him at hearing Baekhyun finally call him by his name. He lowered his head to find Baekhyun’s lips, giving him a kiss. Baekhyun melted into the kiss, the emotion behind it something he wasn’t used to.

“I want you to know that I’ve had feelings for you all along.”

Baekhyun bit down on his lip in happiness, looking up into Sehun’s eyes, “I’ve always liked you too Sehun.”

They both nuzzled close again, closing their eyes in bliss as they treasured holding onto each other. It was the best birthday Sehun ever had, and he looked forward to sharing many more happy ones with Baekhyun.


End file.
